Is it Enough?
by Bookworms
Summary: PDLD aka RoryFinn OneShot Future Fic. Rory and Finn have been together for two years in a long distance relationship when, Rory starts to question their future... What will happen? A funny look at what dating Finn could be like


**Title: Is it enough?**

**PDLD (Punch Drunk Love Duo)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Rating: G**

**Back Story: This is NOT AU. This is a Future fic. It occurs sometime after college. Basically Rory and Finn met and have been in a long distance relationship for two years… yada, yada, yada… to learn the rest you're just going to have to read… lol ; )**

Rory Gilmore was in a bad mood… and she had every right to be. Her boyfriend of two years was being an ass. She knew when she started this relationship that it could not possibly work… long distance relationships never did…

On top of that her soon to be EX! Boyfriend was an _actor_… which was another major issue between them. Because on top of the fact that they lived over 3000 miles away from each other, Rory had to deal with tabloid articles that were always claiming that her boyfriend was gallivanting around LA with his latest female "friend". On some level Rory knew that he would never cheat on her… he wasn't THAT stupid… but when you begin to see more of your boyfriend on the covers of magazines with OTHER women, than you see him in person, its starts to get to you…

She had faced the fact that as the girlfriend of the "Hottest Rising Young Star" (according to E!) she was required to play dress up every so often and accompany him to premiers and award shows. This would be many girls fantasy but THEY didn't know what really went on at these events…

Basically you would get up early that day, primp and preen yourself until you looked "Red Carpet Worthy", then; finally, you meet the guy for your "date" when he came to pick you up in the limo… You would get there and there would be millions of teenage girls screaming his name and giving YOU the evil eye as you both passed hand in hand… there would be lights flashing from every direction… and you had to smile constantly because you never knew when exactly YOU were the one they were taking pictures of…

Then after what seemed like hours of "schmoozing" with the press and fans, you finally went to go see the movie (a movie you couldn't mock in any way because the director of the film was sitting two seats away from you). Two hours later (or however long the thing lasted) you exited the theater and you were off to an after party… where you didn't know a single person, but regardless, you were there to stand next to him and look pretty while he talked business with the director, or a producer, or _someone_. Then around 3am, after a night of chaos, you finally get to go home and sleep…

…Sounds like a dream come true right?

However, this was all stress that Rory had learned to deal with… begrudgingly yes, but she had still learned to deal with it. There were problems in their relationship, but no matter how crazy he made her, she knew that he loved her unconditionally and that he would never do anything to hurt her…

He was sweet… he always had been. Every time there was some ridiculous article in some magazine he would call her the second his assistant handed the paper to him to make sure she wasn't mad, and that she knew it was all a misunderstanding. She had accepted the fact that being named People's "Sexiest Man Alive" also came along with having to deal with kamikaze paparazzi that would do anything for their story… He knew she knew this, but that didn't stop the phone calls…

Every time they were in the same city (or the same state in some instances) he would find time in his day to surprise her with a "normal" outing. He would always bring coffee (he had learned long ago that this was the key to her heart) and they would just spend the day together… it was during these days that Rory felt their love in full force… it was on these days that she couldn't imagine not having him in her life…

To be honest, they wouldn't be having any problems at the moment had he called last night (highly intoxicated she suspected) and told her that SHE wasn't committed enough to this relationship… That if she _really_ loved him SHE would call and fly out more…

A normal person would have almost felt bad for the poor guy after the verbal whipping that Rory gave him after THAT comment…

"How dare you accuse me of being the problem in this relationship!" She had said (or rather screamed) to him. "I have given A LOT to this relationship, MY SANITY for one thing… I know we never get to see each other, but whose fault is that! Up until now we've found a way to make it work but if you're going to be this SELFISH I don't know if I want to even TRY anymore!"

Thinking back to last night made Rory cringe. She hated feeling like this… so angry and defeated…

She loved him… she knew this… but in a way that was the problem. She loved him too much to actually listen to her sensible side (a.k.a. the side that had been screaming at her from the beginning that this had NO CHANCE OF WORKING!)

Love wasn't always enough…. That's what she was telling herself as her phone began to ring…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

…

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"Hello…" She said with a sigh, knowing undoubtedly who it was.

"Hello, Love, get any special packages lately?"

She glanced at the unopened Fed-EX envelope sitting on the coffee table "Don't Finn… don't even try to charm you way out of this one," Rory said in a cold voice. "How could you even think that a stupid plane ticket to your latest movie shoot in God knows where could possibly fix things at this point! You really don't get it do you!"

"Now, Rory—"

"No! For once I'm doing the talking, Finn! Being flown out to a shoot so that I can sit around all day watching you MAKE OUT with your co-star is NOT ROMATIC!"

"That was ONE time—"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! You don't see it do you? When was the last time we actually SPENT time with one another? Huh?"

"Well—"

"RETORICAL QUESTION! Why is it that you can't see that we don't actually have what most people would consider a relationship! We NEVER see each other? Most of the time I see you on the cover of some magazine more than I see you in person… I mean sure we talk on the phone… but 9 times out of 10 that's when you actually make time in your schedule to call… if I try calling I get your assistant… I have a career too, but I still make time for us. I have deadlines to meet and articles to research. But no matter what's going on, whenever you come in, I always drop EVERYTHING!"

"I know… and I love that about you—"

"You have to want to be in this relationship… you have to work at it… Sure you _love_ me… but sometimes love just isn't enough!"

"You can't really mean that Rory…"

"Maybe I do? I really don't know anymore with you Finn… I mean in the beginning it seemed like a dream. I mean we met under such weird circumstances, and I use to tell myself that it must have been meant to be," her voice was getting softer now as she thought back to the day they meet.

"I felt exactly the same day when we ran into each other at that little coffee shop in New York—"

"But don't you see?" She said cutting him off for the fourth time. "What was there that day in the coffee shop… I just don't know where it went. I don't know if we still have it… I want it to be there sooooo badly, but Finn, we NEVER see each other! If you add up all the hour's I've spent with you over the last TWO YEARS it would probably only come to about 3 weeks! How can we base a relationship on THREE WEEKS!"

"Rory—"

"I just don't know anymore…" She said more to herself. She was getting lost in her own thoughts again.

"Rory—"

"I mean I love you but—"

"RORY!"

"WHAT?"

"It's my turn to talk! I know you're mad. I said some stupid shit last night. I was bloody drunk when I said it, but that's besides the point… I knew you would be pissed… and that's why I sent the package. Did you even open it?"

Again she glanced down at the envelope again. "Well… no… but—"

"Ah, ah, ah… no buts. You didn't even open the envelope?"

"FINN! I knew that it was probably just some stupid plane ticket to your latest shoot…"

"Darling, you really thought I would be THAT stupid? Have you that _little_ faith in me?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE your questioning MY faith!"

"JUST OPEN IT!"

"FINE!" She yelled as he tore open the package at last. Inside was exactly what she expected to find… well, almost. There were plane tickets, but instead of the destination being LA, the city on the paper said Rome. And instead of one ticket, there were two… Two first class seats reserved for one Rory Gilmore and one Finn Morgan.

Just as she was about to say something the doorbell to her apartment sounded. She quickly got up to answer it and get rid of whoever was there. But when she opened the door there was a tall Australian man standing there with a single sunflower (her favorite)… and a cup of black Starbucks coffee…

"Oh… Finn…" Rory said almost in a whisper as her eyes filled up with tears…

"You know we've never been there… together I mean," he said with a chuckle as he hung up his cell phone. "Rory, I know what we have is hard… it kills me too… not being able to see you every day… not being able to touch you. But I think what we have is worth the struggle. I love you… and I know that's enough. The other stuff we can deal with. Those tickets are for _us_… a week in Rome where we can just be _us_. No cameras… no shoots… no directors… no producers… no assistants… _just us_!"

"Sounds wonderful…" She said with a laugh…

And with that he crashed his lips into hers. She was so shocked, not only by his spontaneous kissing but mainly by the fact that he was actually here… in the flesh… kissing her in such a way that made her forget all of those doubts that she had in her mind not 15 minutes ago…

When they finally came up for air Rory smiled... "How is it that no matter what you do, you always know just how to make it up to me so that is IMPOSSIBLE for me to stay mad at you?"

"Years of experience, Darling, years of experience… it also might have something to do with the fact that you love me." He replied with a smirk.

"I do love you. That fact was never in question."

"But is it enough?" He asked in a mock Sherlock Homes pose stroking his chin.

"Yea… it is…" She said smiling, as she leaned in and kissed him again…

**THE END**

**A/N: Sooo basically that was my first fanfic. Ever. And for all I know it may suck, but I REALLY hope it doesn't. Though I haven't actually written any fanfiction before I have helped both Ms. Vaughn and Problem Child with their stories… and that's why I want dedicate this first story to both of them… for giving me the courage to write this by putting there stories out there every day…**

**Now all you guys have to do is click the pretty little blue button that says "Submit Review" and tell me what you think… lol its not hard… painless really… PLEASE… lol…**


End file.
